


Dinner for breakfeast

by LookatmeImwearingavegetable



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Cooking, F/M, GSR - Freeform, Short One Shot, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookatmeImwearingavegetable/pseuds/LookatmeImwearingavegetable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara has had a long day at work and gets a pleasant surprise when she gets home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner for breakfeast

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before all the divorce stuff went down...  
> Please comment and criticise constructively!  
> Enjoy!

I made no effort to be silent when I finally got home around 7:30 AM because I knew that my husband was teaching one of his criminology classes at the moment. Or at least I’d thought so because when I entered our kitchen I saw him standing there, having three pots on the stove making something in addition to what had to be baked potatoes from the looks of it.

“Gil?” I asked. “Shouldn’t you be at the university?” He smiled.

“Sara, it is Saturday. I promised you dinner after you pulled a double, but you couldn’t come before closing the case so I thought...”

“So you thought you’d make us dinner for breakfast.” I had to smile. Sometimes, Gil was just a hopeless romantic.

“Catherine called, telling me that you had a rough day. Then I decided to cook you dinner.”

“A rough three-shifts-without-sleeping would be so much more accurate.” 

He kissed me on the cheek when I walked past him, my target being the couch.  
“Food’s almost ready.”

I flipped on the TV, and some minutes later Gil came over to the couch, carrying two steaming plates. 

“Thanks Gil.”

“It’s my pleasure, Sara.”


End file.
